Resident Evil: Naruto
by Bravo 1
Summary: AU story. The title say it all. Naruto and the gang must leave Racoon City and learned about Umbrella new Virus. The B Vrius
1. Chapter 1

t tI don't own Naruto or Resident Evil yada, yada, yada

**Resident Evil: Naruto**

**Chapter 1**

When the day started I had mountains of paper work to do. Man did it got old very fast; even though I slept for two hours and got behind work. When I had only less than twenty pages left he came in.

"Hey dobe are even done with your work?"

"Hey temme SHUT UP!"

"Will you hurry up we need to meet the girls at the hospital."

He means Hinata and Sakura. Hinata and I have been dating since high school, and Sasuke and Sakura since high school ended.

"Just give me four minutes alright."

"Three and a half."

"Fine. Stupid paper work stupid Sasuke."

**Raccoon Hospital **

"Hey Hinata!"

"Y-yes Sakura."

"Are you ready? We need to meet the guys outside."

Hinata nodded and got her things until.

"Hey Hinata, can you come over for a minute."

"What is it doctor?"

"Have you seen this type of blood?"

Hinata looked at the blood sample and realize that this is not regular blood.

"No I have never seen blood look like this. What happen."

"The man was bitten by an alcoholic and was testing for rabies and any other type of disease. Right now he has a small headache but it's nothing to worry about. Oh well, thanks Hinata."

"Alright I'm ready to go Sakura."

**Raccoon police department**

"I said three and a half minutes not ten minutes dobe!"

"SHUT UP SASUKE!"

BANG, BANG, BANG

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT." Shouted Naruto

"What was what?"

"I thought I heard… never mined."

"Come on we need to hurry."

"Alright."

When they got into theirFord Crown Victoria Police Interceptor and left the station multiple shadows appear in the back. Moans and groans were heard through out the police garage.

**Raccoon Hospital **

Sakura was started to get annoyed, because the boys haven't gotten here yet.

"Where are they!? They said they'll get here at 6'oclock. Damn it's probably Naruto fault not getting his work done."

Hinata just giggle to see her best friend like this. Sakura was wearing blue jeans and a pink short sleeve shirt fashion sneakers. suddenly a police car came over with Naruto and Sasuke.

"Hey sorry were late. But we had loads of paper work to do" Naruto smiled

"No Naruto was just being a dobe again."

"What did you say bastard!?"

"You heard me DOBE."

"BASTARD."

"DOBE."

"BASTARD."

"Hey can we get along here!" shouted Sakura

"Alright." Both said.

Naruto got out of the car to greet Hinata

"Hey Hinata. How you been doing."

"Um fine thank you…" Before she could finish her sentence he kissed her in the lips making her nervous and red as a tomato.

"_She so cute when she acts like this. God she so beautiful."_

"Um wh-what about you—Nar-u-to

"Great thanks for asking." said Naruto

"Hey Sasuke, how are you doing?"

"Hn."

"Great." "_That's all he _can that jerk."

"So what you girls want to do any ways?" Said Sasuke

"Hey I got an idea how about we to our apartment rent a scary movie and order pizza." Said Naruto

"That sounds great N-Naruto." Said Hinata

"Yeah I like that idea. Don't you Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Alright let's go!" Said Naruto

When they stopped talking Naruto and Hinata went to the back of the car.

"Hey Naruto what are doing?"

"What you think I'm with my lady."

"_ERR DAMN YOU NARUTO YOU TWO ALREDY WENT TO BACK LAST TIME IT'S!"_

"Hey Sasuke don't worry about it. Hey Naruto next time we go to back twice alright. HEY NARUTO!"

To late Naruto was kissing Hinata and caressing her face making her having goose bumps.

"Stupid Naruto." Both said

(Sigh)"Lets go Sakura."

"Alright."

In a parking garage a businessman was walking to his car so he can go home.

"Finally I can go to wife and kids."

But when got to his car he heard a noise coming behind him. It was two men in the shadows dripping some type of liquid from their body.

He turned around and saw two figures coming out of the darkness. One had his eye dangling out of the socket and his arm was off.

The other was holding an arm, and in its hand was a gun; he also had couple of gun shots on his chest and his stomach was hanging out of his intestines.

"MY GOD WHAT THE FUCK!"

He turned around but saw another one coming on the opposite side of his car. But he was headless with a 3 by 4 inch hole on his belly.

He started to panic and tried to open his car. When he open his car the two corpses was 3 feet way from him. He pulled out a gun and stated shooting them.

But nothing happen, he shot some more, but still nothing. Finally he shot the armless one at the head killing him instantly.

Then he learned how to kill them and shot the other at the head. He got into his car and started his car but the other corpse was able to punch glass and got in.

The man tried to fight the corpse but it threw its head at his arm biting his arm.

The man yelled loud and was able to ripe the only thing that was attach to its neck to its body. The body was dead but the head was alive.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU!?"

The head bite him on the hand making him drop the dead lading right next outside of his thigh and it bit him.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

He now grabbed and ripped of his thigh and threw it at the wall. The head died and blood was everywhere. The man relaxed for a second and stared and starred to whimper because of his wounded leg.

"My wife is going to kill me when I get home." He chuckled for a little and a sighed relief. But then more moans and groans were heard threw out the garage. The man looked into the darkness with fear in his eyes and there were a legion of corpses surrounding him. He couldn't go into his car because the headless corpse came through the window. So he stated to run, with every step he made more pain went through his body because of the bite that head made. He found elevator and pushed the button to make the elevator to go down. He looked back and saw that the corpses were only ten feet away from him. The elevator doors open and he got into the elevator and pushed a button and the elevator door closed. The corpses started to bang on the doors.

"Finally I'm safe."

Out side the elevator one of the corpses accidentally pushed the elevator button causing it to go down.

"No, what's happening. Why am I going down?"

The door open up and the corpses attack the poor man.

"NO! NOOOOOOOO!"

**Video Rental Store**

"Hey Hinata, what about this one? Night of the Living Dead."

"What the movie about Naruto?"

"It's about flesh eating zombies that eats people like us." Naruto imitating as a zombie: attacking Hinata. She just giggled and Naruto started to kiss her neck. Hinata then realized something.

"Um Naruto, where's Sakura and Sauske?"

"Huh? Um, Hey wait a minute!" Naruto stated to run outside and saw Sauske and Sakura in the backseat of the car kissing.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL: SAUSKE GET OF THE CAR!"

"Fuck you Naruto! I told it was our turn!" Sauske pointing his middle finger at Naruto

"Damn you Sasuke!"

"Hey Naruto stop complaining, get the movie, let's go back home so you can do whatever you do with Hinata."

Naruto got angrier and turned red.

"Um Naruto…"

"What is it…?"

"The manager wanted you to bring back their video."

"What!?" he looked at his hand and notice the video.

"Idiot."

"Um sorry about that." He had his hand behind his head.

After renting the movie he put his arm around Hinata. "Great let's go Hinata."

Hinata nodded with agreement and follow Naruto to the car.

**Umbrella Co**

Ring, ring, ring

"What is it?"

"Orochimaru sir the T-virus has been realized in Raccoon City."

"WHAT?! Who realized the virus?"

"W… we don't know but about 5 of the citizens have already been infected."

"Damn it, close all exit's in the city check all citizens, if they are infected terminate them, if not let them go.

"Understood sir."

"I'll send Kabuto to handle all this……Lagan."

"Yes sir."

"Send a team of twelve to Zabuza's lab and get that Virus. Is that understood."

"Yes sir."

**Raccoon City**

Naruto and the gang finally arrived at Naruto and Sasuke reach to their apartment. The apartment was ten story tall building.

"Finally were here! Hey Hinata, what type of pizza would you want." Naruto wrapped his arm around Hinata's Shoulder.

"Um I'll let you choose Na-Naruto." Naruto looked back at the car.

"Hey Sasuke come on lets go." Sasuke was still kissing Sakura. "Hey Sasuke, Sakura LETS GO!"

"Shut up Naruto can you see were busy."

"Hey you can finish up in the apartment. SO HURRY UP SASUKE!"

Everybody finally got into the room, the room itself was a two room apartment and it was the most disorganized room in the world.

There were clothes everywhere and the sink pile with dirty dishes, and there were pile of folders on the kitchen table.

"Um, sorry for the mess but were just too busy at the station that we couldn't clean the mess here." Said Naruto

"Actually were just too lazy to clean the mess." Said Sasuke

"Hey they don't need to know that Sasuke." Sakura shook her head with shame and Hinata just giggled.

For ten minutes Naruto and Sasuke argued over what pizza they should get. Sakura got pissed at the boys and decided just to get the usual; pepperoni pizza with extra cheese.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto or Resident Evil yada, yada, yada

**Resident Evil: Naruto**

**Chapter 2**

For ten minutes Naruto and Sasuke argued over what pizza they should get. Sakura got pissed at the boys and decided just to get the usual; pepperoni pizza with extra cheese. When their pizza came they started to watch Night of the Living Dead.

Hinata got scared because she thought they were actually eating human intestines. But Naruto comforted her with a deep kiss. He took her to his room holding her bridal style. Naruto laid Hinata on his bed and kissed her slender neck. He removed her jacket and threw in the ground and went to unbutton her shirt. He removed her shirt Naruto removed her black C size bra and started to message her perfect breasts. Hinata moaned and arched her back. Naruto removed her pants and her black panties. Naruto inserted his middle finger in Hinata's Woman hood inserting in and out making Hinata to moan louder. He used his left hand to message her left bra his right hand in her woman hood and he was sucking on Hinata's right breast. Naruto removed his pants, shirt and boxer. Naruto lied down on the bed and put Hinata on top of him and she started to suck his manhood and Naruto licked Hinata's womanhood. Hinata womanhood started to get wet and Naruto's erection was getting bigger. When both had their erection at its limit both spew their juices either in each other mouth or face. Hinata got off Naruto and was on her hands and knees; Naruto came behind her and inserted himself into her. Hinata groaned with pain and pleasure. Naruto started to pace himself in and out of Hinata, the faster he moved the more Hinata pant and moaned. Naruto and Hinata were near to their climax (BANG, BANG, BANG).

Outside their were noises of cars sirens turned on, people screaming, gun shots, police cars, fire trucks, and etc. 

Naruto and Hinata came into their climax, Naruto spewed his seeds inside Hinata. Both were panting and sweating that all they want to do is rest, but because all the noises outside that is not possible.

"What…the…hell..is going…on out…side?" said Naruto

Sasuke open the door the harshly. "Naruto stop making love and look what's going on the TV!"

Naruto wind got and washed and put on his clothes on. He helped Hinata wash up and handed her clothes back. Naruto and Hinata joined Sasuke and Sakura. On the television the news man states that there were homicide cannibal's murders and saying it's the end of the world.

"What's going on Sakura?" said Hinata

"I…I don't know?" said Sakura

Naruto and Sasuke got up put on their STARS uniforms and their guns.

"Hinata, Sakura, here, these are for you." Naruto said handing them colt .45's.

"Bu…But why are you giving us weapons?" Hinata said a little frighten.

"Hinata just keep the guns with you just in case something bad happens. Alright." Naruto grabbed Hinata hands placing it on her hand.

"O…okay Naruto." She placed her hand on top of his.

"Sakura you do the same." Said Sasuke. Sakura grabbed the gun from Naruto.

"But what are you two going to do?"

Naruto and Sasuke both sighed, kissed their girlfriends and left the apartment.

**Raccoon Police Station**

"WHAT 'S GOING OUT THERE! Damn it some tell me!" Shouted Jiraya

Then a man flew threw out of his door and two corpses stormed into his office. Jiraya cursed and grabbed his shot gun and blew up one corpse, then he shot the other one but his lower half blew up. Out of nowhere it came at him crawling on the ground.

"Shit!" Jiraya shot again shot the corpse, but it kept moving, then he blew up its head off. Jiraya sighed for a moment. That's when more came into his office.

"FUCK THIS!" Jiraya grabbed a knife and a belt with shot guns shells attached on it. Jiraya jumped through a window and landed on pile of garbage. He then jumped out of the pile of garbage and went to his Cadillac DTS. He drove out the station as fast as anyone and called Tsunade on his cell phone.

"Come on…COME ON!"

"JIRAYA!"

"TSUNADE! Are you okay, are you safe, did anyone attack you, where are you?!"

"I'm fine, yes I'm safe, no, and I'm at the house with Shisune. How about you Jiraya?!"

"I'm coming from the station and going to me you at the house. Just stay at the house okay Tsunade. (CRASH)…TSUNADE WHAT WAS THAT???!!!!!!"

"Shit Shisune get him…Jiraya I have to call you later—Ahh Shisune…beep beep beep"

"Tsunade…Tsunade?...TSUNADE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Then a corpse attacked him, crashing itself through the window.

"Shit!!!" He grabbed his shot gun shot it at the head. While he was fighting the corpse he crashed at a brick wall. The crash knocked him out and corpses surrounded the car.

**Back at the apartment**

The gun shot grew louder and there screams were more frequent. Hinata was shaking and fought the urge to cry.

"Hinata?" Sakura placed her hand on her shoulder.

"I-i-I'm j-j-j-just scared." Sakura comfort her with a big hug. Hinata started to calm down and a small tear rolled down her check. Then door flew open and the girls grabbed their guns and saw the boys cover with blood.

"Sasuke!"

"Naruto!"

The girls hugged them tightly and they did the same. The boys snap out of the hug.

"Hinata we need to leave this place, it's not safe for to stay here." Sasuke agreed with Naruto.

"Sakura were leaving now." Sakura and Hinata started to get scared.

"Girls it'll be okay, trust us, we'll protect you, okay." Said Naruto

The girls nodded and saw a ripped face man behind them.

"Look out! Behind you!" They shouted.

The man grabbed Naruto's shoulders and another came out of nowhere and attacked Sasuke. The one that attacked Naruto threw at Hinata knocking her down to the ground and knocking her out cold. The one that attacked Sasuke threw at the end of the hall hitting his head on the window. Sakura was able to doge both corpses and went to Sasuke side.

Naruto got up and the corpse grabbed his neck and throwing him at the wall and looked at Hinata. Naruto found a knife on the ground and immediately got up and threw the knife at its head. Naruto then went to Hinata's side to wake her up.

Sakura saw the corpse coming closer to them and she started shooting at it hitting everywhere except for the head. Sasuke regain conscious, he then looked at Sakura shooting at the corpse.

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand guiding her aim at the corpses head and shooting at it killing it.

Hinata regain conscious and was able to get on her feet.

"Are you alright Hinata?" Said Naruto. She nodded slightly. Naruto turned to see Sasuke and Sakura of the front door.

"You two ready." Said Sasuke. They nodded and left the room.

End chapter


	3. Hell in Raccoon City

I don't own Naruto or Resident Evil yada, yada, yada

**Resident Evil: Naruto**

**Chapter 3**

In the Raccoon City it was utter chaos, buildings on fire, cars ramming each other, citizens running for their lives from the horde of corpses of both man and beasts, family being torn apart, citizens killing innocent, psychopaths running loose like madman hook on crack and the police are nowhere to be found.

(Helicopter propellers)

Four dozen Umbrella helicopters flew above the city, all landing where there were less corpses or madman: either on top of buildings or empty streets. One in particular landed on a four way street where it was surrounded by cars and a bloody up fire truck. The captain got off first then the rest of his team followed. The captain looked around, all he saw was hell, shit of hell.

"It's the fucking Devil's playground tonight." Said Kakashi, before hearing gun shots he led his team to a corner to watch in horror of one of their comrades were being attack by zombiefied chimpanzees. "FUCK, Gai and Lee go left, Kurenai and Asuma go center, Ibiki and Anko go right and Iruka, you and I will go front, got it!" They nodded, and as they rushed into battle firing their assault rifles the chimpanzees screamed and rushed in jumping on cars, swinging on lampposts and running mad on the streets while holding severed head, arms, legs and organs, as they threw them at Kakashi and his team.

Kakashi and his team dogged the limbs and organs in disgust and unleashed everything on the chimpanzee's, though they were great marksmen the chimpanzees agility were unrivaled and were difficult to killed or even to shoot at the head. When all seems lost out of nowhere a shot gun was fired and killed one of the zombiefied chimps, when that happen they fled like cowards.

Kakashi looked at the ally way and saw Jiraya with a blood up left leg limping towards them until his leg gave way and fell down. Kakashi rushed forward and caught him before he hit the ground and the others surrounded Kakashi. Jiraya looked at all of them and notice the Umbrella Inc. trade mark.

"I…I don't know why all of you join Umbrella…and I don't want to know…but please find it in your heart to do the right thing. (coughing up blood)" Jiraya went to his right pocket and showing them a small CD. "Please…give this to the President…this CD has all the secrets of Umbrella in-(coughing up blood)…including their new project the B Virus." Kakashi and the group eyes widen up.

"_The B Virus………that's all we need…" _Kakashi grabbed the CD and shook his head confirming he will give it to the President. Jiraya smiled and nodded back, (argh) the wound on his leg got worst. "Damn it…do me one more thing…(Jiraya took out his wallet and handed them a picture) that's my wife Tsunade, and that's my grandson Naruto…please…I beg (Jiraya swelled up with tears) save them……" Jiraya took his last breath died peacefully. Kakashi shock by the death of this old man he looked at his wound on his leg to see a bite mark on it. "Shit he's been bitten." Kakashi laid Jiraya's head on the ground and step back. (RAAWWW) Kakashi and the others turned their attention to the roar and thought the chimps are coming back with more.

While they were foucusing on the roar Jiraya got back up only with pale skin and dead blue eys, Jiraya roared at Kakashi and charged at him. Imidiatly Kakashi turned back around but couldn't react fast enough to get his gun and kill Jiraya. "KAKASHI!!!" Ibiki pushed Kakashi out of danger and was bitten on the arm (AAAAAHHH) Jiraya ripped the skin off of Ibiki's arm and got shot dead center on the head dropping dead to the ground.

Kakashi breathe fast and heavily. "Ibiki!" Shouted Anko, Kakashi got back to his sense and aided his comrade. "Shit, I knew they bite hard but not that hard." Ibiki remarked looking at his wound with a bit of fear in his eyes. "Damn it this is my entire damn fault."

"Captain you would have done the same, don't push yourself so hard." Said Ibiki. Anko grabbed to examine the wound while Kurenai got medic supply out. "Shit! This isn't good…" Anko squeezed his arm tightly making Ibiki yelped. "Sorry about that Ibiki."

"Hey girls don't worry about it I'm already dead…" Anko and Kurenai hit Ibiki on the head shouting at him making him little about himself. Kakashi examine the CD Jiraya gave him. "B Virus…now we have the evidence to get rid of Umbrella."

"What you're thinking about Kakashi?" Gai walked up behind him. "Gai why did you and your son Lee join Umbrella?"

Gai looked away. "For real I never wanted Lee to get in all this…but he insisted to help me destroy Umbrella…I ask God every day why I join." Gai looked ashamed.

"His answer was…" Eyeing his best friend.

"His answer was "Why did you join?" my answer to get rid of Umbrella."

Kakashi looked back at the CD, sighed sadly and put it inside his vest pockets.

Outside of Umbrella there was a large campsite with Umbrella's military units, then a large military helicopter with the Umbrella logo on it. As it landed the propeller blew the grass and the leaves away then a man jumped off the helicopter, the man wore a tux and a pair of glasses. He looked around smiled at what he wanted to see when one of the soldiers came up to him.

"Kabuto." He said. Kabuto looked at him and nodded walked off to a military tent. "How much is infected soldier?" The soldier kept his eye on the tent. "More than 80 of the citizens has been infected."

"What of the B Virus?"

"We haven't retrieved it yet sir. But we have sent four dozen rescue teams to find it and bring it back."

"Good…" Kabuto and the soldier entered the tent. Inside the tent were twenty technicians operating on computers all having an image of the city on its screen.

(ring ring ring) One of the technicians picked the phone up. "Kabuto sir its Orochimaru." She handed the phone to Kabuto, "Yes sir………Understood sir." Kabuto hanged up. "Everyone there sending the project Tyrant 009 so I want all the cameras focusing on the Tyrant."

"Yes sir." Everyone said in union.

Naruto and the others ran down the hell like stairs, the hall ways were full of bullets holes and blood on the wall, dead corpses either with their heads blown up or were torn apart with noting or their organs dropping out their body's and zombiefied corpses feasting on dead corpses. When they got out of the apartment it just gets worse, the city itself was in hell. Corpses walking around, hanging out of vehicles and were squashed by the automobile.

"Wh..what happening? Why is this happening?" Hinata started to freak, she's been around dead people but this is different. Naruto tried to comfort her by holding her close. "Hinata…"

Sakura held Sasuke hand as tears rolled down her cheeks. Sasuke held Sakura close and she broke down.

"We can't cry or freeze about all this or we'll die…we need to keep moving." Naruto guided Hinata and the others to a safer area. After a while dodging corpses they finally found an abandon bus.

"So what do we do now?" Said Naruto, he sat on the right side of the bus with Hinata laying her head on his shoulder with his arm around her.

"I don't..know? But we need to leave the city." Said Sasuke sitting on the opposite side of the bus.

"But where can we leave the news said all the exits are closed up." Sakura had her arms around Sasuke's arm.

"There's only one way…and it's underneath the police station." Said Naruto

"Why is it underneath the Police Station?" Hinata asked

"I don't know why, but my grandfather showed me the underneath passage two days after Jill and Chris left the city." Naruto looked outside seeing the corpses walking around. "Plus he also gave me a large titanium case for the President."

"Why?" Asked Sasuke

"I have no idea, all he said it's urgent."

"Alright so at least we have a plan, so let's go." Said Sasuke

End chapter


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Naruto or Resident Evil yada, yada, yada

**Resident Evil: Naruto**

**Chapter 4**

Sasuke looked around the city through the window, after a while he found a gun shop just across the street. "How much ammo do we have?" Sasuke and Naruto grabbed their extra clips and started counting. "Not many, we need to replenish ammo if we want to get to the station." Naruto looked at Hinata, she was still shock by all of this. "Naruto how far is it to the station if we walk?" said Sasuke

"I don't…about half an hour, if we take Main St. that is." Said Naruto; looking out the window seeing something moving.

"Right first we get more ammo then off to the station." Sasuke and Sakura got out first then Naruto and Hinata. Hinata griped Naruto's arm tightly. "Hinata I know you're scare but you need to be brave." Hinata looked down ashamed. "I'm sorry Naruto…but I can't help it…"

"Hinata…" Hinata fought against the tears swelling in her eyes. "I'll try and be brave for you Naruto." Naruto smiled kissed her on the check.

Arriving at the gun shop, the shop's windows were cover with blood, seeming others have tried to get in. The sign on the shop says Bob's guns. Naruto looked at the door and body slam it down. Sasuke entered the shop looked around the shop saw nothing but guns on the wall, the back of the store was a glass counter with guns and knives in it. "Get only pistols and ammo. Everything else, it'll only slow us." After Naruto got up he immediately grabbed a shotgun. "Hey Naruto what did I just say, only pistols and ammo."

"Sorry Sasuke but I love shotguns." Naruto went behind the counter and grabbed a belt and five dozen shells. "Whatever." Sasuke grabbed another .45 and took as much clips as he can get. Hinata and Sakura on the other hand just watch. "Hey girls get another gun or something." Said Naruto, he threw two 9mm browning and a couple of cartridges. When they caught the guns and ammos, the store closet opened eerily reviling a crazed man.

"What the hell are you doing in my store!?" He yelled loudly holding a shotgun. "GET OUT OF MY STORE!" Store owner looked at his door, there was no door. "THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY DOOR?!" He fired his gun to the ceiling.

Sasuke and Naruto pointed their guns at him. "Please sir put down your gun, were only here to get some ammo. We'll leave immediately just calm down." The owner didn't even listen a word what Naruto just said. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! I'M GOING TO KILL ALL OF YOU!" He fired his weapon again and Hinata and Sakura got to the ground quaking with fear. "Sir if you don't calm down we will fire!" Shouted Sasuke, (FUCK YOU!) the owner fired his gun at Sasuke, immediately went to the ground and firing his weapon to his head, killing the store owner instantly. Naruto helped Sasuke up. "Damn, that moron. If he would have stayed here he would have gotten himself killed." said Sasuke

The guys helped the girls up and were about to exit. (gunshots) The gang took cover behind the walls. "Shit who shooting at us?!" shouted Naruto.

Naruto and Sasuke got their guns and started to shooting at their assailants. "Hold it." One of them shouted. "Were coming out don't shoot." Kakashi and his team jumped out of their hiding places and walked up to the gun shop. Naruto and Sasuke reviled themselves with Hinata and Sakura behind them.

Somewhere else at Umbrella's secret private laboratories a strike team arrived at the facility with heavy armaments. (Bam) The team leader kicked the door down and entered the facility. "You three take the left. You four take the right. Everyone else with me."

At the main lab the sirens went off. "What the…" Zabuza turned on the security cameras. "What?!! Why are they here? Maybe…No I need more time." Zabuza got all his things and ran to the cryonics room where there was a boy in a freezing container. "Damn it and I was so close to find a cure for Haku. My son."

(Bam bam) The strike team pounded the door. "Fuck how…" Zabuza ran to a closet and grabbed a grey cylinder. "The Fermium Virus. But no one knows about this virus but only me…Unless they want…" Zabuza pulled out a red cylinder. "The B Virus. Damn them it's not perfected." Then an explosion banged the door. "Fuck this!" Zabuza injected the Fermium Virus into him giving him incredible strength. "AAAAAAHHHHHH" The pain was immense, it was like a thousand daggers stabbed him repeatedly his body burn of coal fire.

(BOOM) The door flew open and the strike team charged into the lab. "There kill him." Zabuza turned and faced the team. The team unloaded everything they had into Zabuza, he fell back dead with blood pouring everywhere. "Good find the B Virus and let's get out of here." Zabuza got up laughing hysterically. "What the fire-" The entire screamed in pain as though their insides were on fire. Unfortunately their insides were on fire. (BOOM) their bodies exploded throwing blood, guts, bones etc. everywhere.

The others came in seeing the horror. "What-shit AAAHHH" (BOOM)

Zabuza walked back to his son and looked onto him. "I promise I won't give up. Even if it means taking Umbrella down." Zabuza turned on the telivison to see what was going on outside. "An epidemic at Raccoon City huh? Looks like it's my time to shine."

Back with the others, everyone is now back in the bus again. "You guys are Umbrella lackeys or what?" said Naruto

"We don't work for Umbrella anymore, were actually trying to take down Umbrella from the inside. Now we have proof that Umbrella is actually an evil company." Kakashi showed them a CD.

"Who gave you that?" said Sasuke

"A man named Jiraya."

"Jiraya!? That's my grandfather, and what do you mean named?"

"He turned into one of those things and attacked one of my men. We killed him we had no choice…" Naruto punched Kakashi in the face with all his might. "What do you mean you had no choice you could have help him you motherfucker!!!"

Gai and the others pointed their weapons at Naruto and Sasuke and Sakura pointed at them, Hinata was too scared at the moment. Ibiki fell down and threw up. "Ibiki!!" Anko and Kurenai ran to his side. "Ibiki…" Hinata looked at everyone and ran to his side.

"What are you doing princess?" Anko said in a angry tone.

"I'm nurse I can help." Hinata examined Ibiki's bite wound. "This blood…I seen it before!" Naruto ran to her side without lowering his guard. "What do you mean Hinata?"

"At the hospital I…" (Helicopter sound) Everyone got out of the bus and looked up to see a large helicopter flew above them carrying a large rectangular metal container. Naruto saw the logo it had. "Umbrella? What the…"

The helicopter dropped it in the Raccoon Hospital, smashing all the way through until it hit the first floor.

"Sir the Tyrant mutant has landed in the city."

"Good activate it. Ladies and Gentlemen you will now see the latest project of Umbrella. Tyrant 009…"

A loud horrible screech was heard throughout the city, a roar mixed with a sepulchral and evil.

Back with everyone, they just heard the gruesome roar and everyone had fear in their eyes. Ibiki had an ill face and threw up on the ground. "Ibiki!?" he then fell to the ground like he had a seizure and died while blood flow from his mouth. "Ibiki…IBIKI" Anko shook him.

Kakashi got up holding his gun. "Anko move…Anko move now!!" Naruto grabbed Hinata and move her from safety. "Kakashi what…he's not one of them!"

"Anko I'm sorry but move now!! I don't want to shoot him either but he's going to turn into one of them, so move!"

"No—" Ibiki grabbed Anko and threw her to the ground and trying to bite her. (BAM) Kakashi shot him to his head and kill him instantly. Hinata and Sakura fright with fear and shaken from seeing him coming back to life. Naruto and Sasuke comfort them softly.

Anko looked at Ibiki's dead body and looked back at Kakashi. "You—you killed him…"

"He would have killed you too…I'm sorry Anko. You two, you'll help us right." He said to Naruto and Sasuke.

"We'll help, but you'll have to follow our lead to the police station is That understood?"

"Police Station…why?"

"There's an exit beneath the station, you want out, you have to follow our lead."

Kakashi looked at his team, they only been in this Godforsaken city for only a half an hour and they want out. "Fine just show us the way." And with that they moved out into a City without hope.

At the Hospital a Large Container stood in the middle of the Hospital carrying Umbrella seal. The cage exploded and when it exploded the room where it laid was completely destroyed, the walls ripped into pieces, the desks split in half, floor crack, the ceiling came down and a horrible evil vile roar shook the hospital.

A large claw covered with bruises and scars oozing out blood. Then a large fox like creature walked out of its cage with its tail whipping everywhere destroying everything in sight. It had only a few patches of hair, scars are everywhere on its body and when it roar its mouth open in four directions and having five long fork tongues. And when it roar it's like hell itself opens inside of its mouth, it's acid like saliva poured down from its mouth making horrible burns holes.

The sight is too horrible and gruesome to describe, the evil of Umbrella has been unleash.

End Chapter


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Naruto or Resident Evil yada, yada, yada

**Resident Evil: Naruto**

**Chapter 5**

A large jet flew past the camp site.

"Sir an unidentified object just went over us."

"Yeah I heard it" Kabuto looked over the woman' shoulder and read as one of theirs. "don't engage it's one of ours."

When the large jet was only a few meters to the center of town it shot two large capsules to a tall building then went into other buildings until it hit the ground. With the two large capsules it exploded reviling two agents wearing black advance suits.

"Damn I hate these capsules."

"Silence we shouldn't make to much noise, we don't want to attract any of the undead. Let's just get what our employers want."

The two agents carrying automatic weapons ran off searching for the T-virus.

Back with Naruto and the others they have been running through the city what seemed for hours killing the dead. They finally stop at a convenient store not to far from the police station. The girls rested in the back of the store while the guys where with them. Kakashi and Gai where just near to the store counter.

"We shouldn't be resting now we should keep moving." said Kakashi

"How long do you think they'll send something to cover this up?"

"I don't know, but we need to get moving." Kakashi and Gai looked outside seeing more and more corpses walking around. "At least there's none of those beasts out there." said Kakashi

"Tell me about it."

The agents arrived at the Raccoon city Hospital, as they slowly moved around the halls and try not to get notice until they found a seal door made out of twelve inch reinforced steel. One of the agents looked at their computer gauntlet. "This is the place." The second agent placed two EMP detonators on the door and activated making the door to open. The two agents went back of the room and were in front of another steel door; again they place two detonators making the door open. Once open the room show it was a freezer room, as they moved in the two found a heavy confine storage facility in the back of the room. "Hurry up this place is freezing my ass off."

The other agent didn't listen he just place a detonator and activated making it to open reveling the T-Virus and the Anti-Virus. "Finally! Wesker we found the T-Virus."

"Good, now I want you two to go to the Police Station and find me the B-Virus."

"Yes sir." The agents place the T-Virus canisters in a steel suit case and got out immediately.

Zabuza arrived at Raccoon City by traveling in a sub way station that came from the Laboratory Facility. Zabuza didn't wear his usual clothing but instead a black suit, to contain the virus in him, and a cloth covering his mouth. As in the city he looked around seeing nothing but zombies as he started move until a zombie grabbed him in the back and bit his collar bone. Zabuza looked at the zombie as though it was nothing, which was because the zombie's teeth couldn't penetrate through his suit. He grabbed the corpse head and held it in front of him crushing its head until it exploded spilling its blood everywhere on him. He kept on moving until he found a car with the cell phone only a few feet away from it. He picked it up and scans through the phone book the last call it made to was to "Home". He pressed the phone button to call this man home hoping someone is at least alive.

In the Uzumaki's house the phone rang in a house fill with bullet holes and the lights from the kitchen flicker. Then the answering machine picked up. "Hey this is the Uzumaki residence sorry we couldn't get to the phone but please leave a message after the tone of the beep."

"Or get lost!"

"Naruto shut UP!" Beep

When the beep was heard Tsunade while eating an arm got up, her mouth was torn off as for her stomach was completely missing only showing her spine and the pieces of meet fell down to the ground once exited out of the esophagus.

"No one…damn this company." Zabuza scan the phone again and found the name of Minato. "Min…ato?"

Flashback

Zabuza and Minato lean on top of a building during the winter time in Philadelphia. "I'll help you find a cure for your son Zabuza, but you have to help me get anything to prove that Umbrella is more than a pharmaceutical company."

"Will do."

End Flashback

"Minato…I'm sorry my friend."

Flashback

Zabuza sat on his desk looking at a book about the disease that his son has "Hey Zabuza we have another test subject for you." He turns around and looked back the book feeling like he was going to throw up again. He got his things and removed the cloth revealing a dead Minato. He looked at him with an ill look on his face. "Anything wrong Doc?" He looked at the guard showing his regular nightmarish face that every one except for Orochimaru feared. "Not at all, so what did this man do and what I need to do?"

"This guy was found with the B-Virus. Unfortunately we couldn't locate the stolen virus or who gave it to him. So boss wants you to test the new virus that you have been working on, on him."

End flashback

"I swear I'll kill the people who killed you." He scanned the phone until he found Naruto's name. Once again he pressed the phone button calling his phone.

Naruto sat silently, Hinata sat next to him while sleeping on his shoulder. His cell phone started to vibrate, and as he picked it up he was confused. It said grandfather, but Jiraya's dead. how can he call on his cell. "What is it Naruto?" said Sasuke who is next to him also with Sakura sleeping on his shoulder. "It's my grandfather…but he's dead no thanks to Kakashi." He picked unfolded his phone calling whoever it was. He said nothing hoping he'll just go away.

"Is this Naruto?" the voice sounded raspy and deep

"Why are you calling on a dead man's phone and what do you want?" Hinata started to wake hearing his voice. Zabuza looked around hearing something nonhuman approaching him. "Listen whoever you are, watch out for the tyrant." Then he hanged up leaving Naruto really confuse. "Who was it?" said Hinata

"…Some nut, saying something about watch out for the tyrant."

"Tyrant? What tyrant."

"I-"

"Naruto, it's time to go." said Kakashi

"Okay…" They got up and headed to the front. "Not that way there's too many corpses. We're going to the back."

"Right…" As they move to the back a trap door silently opens behind them and a corpse crawled out of it and stood up walking towards Naruto not making a sound. Hinata turn to see Naruto, she was in front of him, but was horrified to see the corpse only inches from biting Naruto. "Naruto!" She forced him away from the corpse but it got to her only slightly biting her left shoulder. "Hinata!" He quickly got his gun shooting the corpse head off. After the corpse died Naruto went to her side seeing if she was alright. "Hinata…" He looked at the bite wound, it wasn't deep but it did bled a lot. "Damn it, Hinata I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry Naruto."

"About what? I put you in this situation." Sakura herd Naruto's shout, after seeing her friend on the ground with a bite wound she immediately went to her side to tend to wound. "Hinata! How, how this happen?!" She try to see how deep the wound is, Hinata yelped, even though it wasn't deep, only half an inch deep, it still hurt her like bee sting. Sasuke then came and saw Hinata hurt, instead of going to Hinata he went to Naruto. "Naruto what happen?"

He pointed at the dead corpse. "A corpse came out of that cellar over there and tried to bite me, Hinata saw it coming pushed me away and took for me. Damn it! I should have…God I hate myself right now."

Kakashi then walked in and saw Hinata getting up weary, because of the blood loss, along with a bite wound on her shoulder. "Naruto what happen to her?!" Gai slowly followed behind him. "She got bit, what else." He shook his head hopping this was nothing but a dream. "Naruto…I'm sorry." He aimed the gun at Hinata's head, she and Sakura were taken by surprise by his actions. Then Naruto got in his way. "What the hell are you doing?! Put the gun down NOW Kakashi!" He took out his gun and aimed it at Kakashi.

"Naruto listen she's infected, sooner or latter she'll change into one of chose things and there will be nothing that you can do about it."

"Shut up!" He coked his gun. "I'm done listening to your bullshit Kakashi, now put the gun DOWN!"

"Naruto…" He placed his finger on the trigger, ready fire at Naruto. "…I know how you feel, Ibiki was my friend and I had no choice but to kill him but now your girlfriend. I don't want to kill her, if there was another way I'll take it, but there isn't."

He wasn't listening to anything he just said, he was willing to die and is willing to take him with him. He hesitated knowing if he made any gunshots the corpse will come into the convenient store and kill everyone in here. "Naruto, it's alright." said Hinata

"No Hinata, I can't, I can't imagine myself without you…" He lowered his gun and Kakashi took his finger off the trigger. "Kakashi, I'll take Hinata with me, wile you take your team, Sasuke and Sakura out here."

"What will you do?"

"I'm going to find a cure that's what." Kakashi sighed knowing their chances for survival are absolutely nothing. "Fine…" He gave the order to Gai to go back with the team. "I'll give you guys three minutes. After that we're moving."

Sasuke and Sakura couldn't believe it, there close friends were 'bout to leave not only that they might never see them again. "Naruto are you sure about this?"

"Sasuke, what would you do if Sakura was in this position?"

"……….I would try and find a cure. But how would you find this cure?"

"I'm going to take my chances, that caller who just called me. I don't know, but he might be my only chance on saving Hinata."

"Be careful he might be some lunatic."

"Yeah I know…"

Hinata and Sakura were saying their goodbyes, they had their last hug. After realsing the hug they said their goodbyes. "Hinata please comeback…"

"Don't worry Sakura, with Naruto by my side I know everything will be alright."

"Yeah I know, I-I just can't think of you being one of those things, please don't turn into one of those things."

"I won't…" After saying their goodbyes they left their separate ways.

End chapter


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Naruto or Resident Evil yada, yada, yada

**Resident Evil: Naruto**

**Chapter 5**

Zabuza ran as fast as he can, he didn't knew what he looking for but he knew that he didn't have much time. The cell phone, he just found, started to ring. He looked at the caller ID and it said "Naruto". "Hello…"

"…I don't if I can trust you, but my girl friend got bitten by one of those corpses and I need your help."

Zabuza listen to his hysterical voice, he grabbed a small green vile from an invisible pocket he had on his right leg. "Don't worry; I have the cure to help your girl friend. Just tell me were you're at."

"We're on Main St. in a convenient store only a half a mile away from the police station."

"_Great, I just came from there._ Don't worry I'll be there just hang on." He hanged up the phone and was about to go until he heard crashing noise behind him. "What the…" All of a sudden a elephant being attack by zombified tigers and lions. There only four of those beasts but still an elephant was charging at him. Zabuza quickly moved away, the elephant then rammed itself to a building killing one of the tigers that was had its claws on it's face. He got up and looked behind and saw the beast closing in. The tiger jumped at him, he moved quickly away then the other two lions then jumped at him. He quickly grabbed two pieces of brick smashing their head to the ground. He looked at the tiger but it jumped on top of him. He held it on its neck as the long sharp fags nearly reached his neck, its drool pored on his face and he smelled the horrible breath of the tiger. With his free hand he grabbed the tigers shoulder and held the tiger's neck ripping its neck from the body. He pushed the body off of him and looked at the head with it's spinal cord hanging in the air, it was still alive trying to bite his face. He dropped it and smashed the head with his foot.

"Damn, that was a close one…" He tried to regain his thoughts then he heard something behind him. He looked behind him and saw the elephant zombified. The elephant screamed, Zabuza cursed at it because now he had to fight an elephant. The elephant charged at him, he ran at it too but when they were close Zabuza slid underneath the corpse ramming itself to a building but not killing it. "Shit!" He started to run the elephant tripped over itself but was able to get up and started to run after him. Zabuza looked around and ran through a glass of an office building but the elephant followed smashing everything insight. Zabuza ran around a support beam which the elephant ran through and did the same tactic over and over again until he ran out the building. He looked back and saw the elephant charging closer and closer until the entire building fell on top of it, though it was still alive because the head was sticking out. Zabuza grabbed a gun he found on the floor and shot every round to its head until it finally died. He turned and saw legions of corpses approaching. "Just my luck." Instead of attacking the corpses and wasting time he had to run around them and using the grip of the gun as a hammer. After several minutes of avoiding and dodging corpses he finally arrived at the convenient store, as he walked he closed the door behind him. He walked in holding his gun, even though it didn't had any ammo. He walked around the store quietly as the floor made small creeks. A sound was herd behind him, he turn to see Naruto pointing a gun at his head.

"Who are you?"

"…I'm guessing Naruto, right?" He was surprised that he got his name right and lowered his gun. "Are you, the one on the phone?"

"I am, where's the girl?" Naruto took him to Hinata, she still looked the same, she has been infected for at least twenty minutes. He looked at her and her bite wound. "How long has she been infected?"

"Uh, about twenty minutes…"

"Good, another ten minutes this wouldn't work." He took out the anti-virus and injected into her. "There, she's cure." Naruto looked at her and telling her if she's okay, she nodded and he gave her a big hug. He released the hug and looked at Zabuza. "Thank you…uh I don't know your name?"

"Zabuza, Zabuza Momochi"

"Thank you, Zabuza." Zabuza was about to head out until Naruto stopped him. "So where are you heading after this?"

"I'm looking for something."

"What?

"The B-Virus"

"The B-Virus?" he remember the case that his grandfather gave him guessing that must be what it was in, even though he looked at it once. "Is it red vile?"

"Yes it is."

"I know where it is?"

"You do, where!"

"At the Police Station."

"Po-lice-Station…OH THAT'S JUST GREAT! NOW I HAVE TO GO BACK THERE AGAIN!"

"Eh?"

At the Police Station Kakashi, Sasuke and the others have finally arrived at the Police Station. Sasuke looked around the station, it was a wreck fill with blood, corpses and the smell of gunpowder was everywhere.

"Where is Naruto's office?" Kakashi asked Sasuke and Sakura, though they didn't listen to him and just led them to his office. He couldn't blame them he too hates himself for separating Naruto and Hinata. When they walked in his office it seemed it hasn't been touched by anyone. "Where will Naruto hide this case?" said Kakashi

Sasuke walked behind Naruto's desk and lifted up the top of his desk and took out a silver suit case and laid on the desk. "How…did you know it was there?"

"Because he told me that he hid it underneath the top of the desk."

"Before or after this event?" said Sakura

"Before, he's so stupid that he probably forgot where it is."

"Before we go, let's just check the B-Virus." said Gai, Sasuke nodded, he unlocked the case. It showed three red cylinders. "What is this?" said Sakura

Kakashi looked at the CD that Jiraya gave him and looked at Naruto's computer and decided to play. They turned it on and a video of Jiraya played on the computer.

"Naruto or Mister President, what I will show you, well lets just say it won't be pretty. The Umbrella Co. have developing a virus, as you see in this case, known as the B-Virus, a virus I don't know much of but I will tell you how much I know. The virus was designed for animals, for the past two years, as you see here, they've testing it on not only animals but people seeing how it effects on human." Horrifying pictures of people and animals were shown on the computer. "Your father Naruto tried to get this information but he was betrayed from the inside of the company. I don't know if this will be enough proof for you Mister President that Umbrella is more than a pharmaceutical company. But I beseech you Mister President that this company must be taken down." He sighed "I don't have much time Naruto I want you to send this to the President. Please Naruto give-this-to-the-President." The video ended, Kakashi took out the CD out of the computer looking at it.

"What do we do know, Gai?" said Sasuke

"…I-" A large explosion was heard from the entrance of the police station. "What the hell?!" they all shouted

Back with Naruto they were only minutes away from the police station and what luck no corpses were seen for a long period of time.

"Zabuza…" He didn't answer nor did he look at him or seem to pay attention to him, but somehow Naruto knew that he was listening. "The B-Virus, what is it?"

"A failed experiment that should have never been used unfortunately they did used it, the virus is a composite of proteins and increasing of oxygen, just like the T-Virus making every body function completely useless except for the brain. The virus was only meant for animals but unfortunately it was also tested on humans but with no results. The virus was meant for increasing animal inelegances as well for increasing strength external and internal. But that's why it was a failure, the infected beast became to smart to control. It became more ravage more aggressive and its intelligence years beyond of that of a human, luckily all test subjects were eliminated and discarded. As for human subjects, that wasn't my department."

Naruto looked at Zabuza not knowing of what he just said, but for Hinata since she's a nurse she knew a few things about the human brain. "Hinata…"He whispers to her. "I didn't get what he just said."

"I'll explain everything later, after where out of this place."

"Right…" They stop not only that they were in front the police station but a huge hole was in front of the police station. "Who…did this?" Naruto held Hinata close to him even though she yelped by the scar she has on her shoulder. "Sorry Hinata…."

Zabuza knew who did this, it was the tyrant nothing else can do this, or maybe it was another zombified elephant but he's putting his money on the tyrant. They walked in the police station, Zabuza stop them as he saw acid burns on the ground. "What is Zabuza?" said Hinata

Zabuza looked around and saw drool fall down, he look at the ceiling and saw the tyrant hanging from it. It roared falling from the ground making a huge crater. It step forward with it's tail whipping everything near to it. Then it roared a horrible roar that made them and everyone in Naruto's office ach in pain.

"What the hell was that?!" said Sasuke

As they got up after the horrible roar bullets flew above them, they went down for cover and pull out their weapons. They fired back at the agents and they took cover. One went back taking aim at Sasuke. "I see you." Again the roar came back and he missed due to the roar. It finally stop roaring, Kakashi grabbed the silver case open it place the CD in it and slid it to Sasuke. "Sasuke, Sakura leave now with the virus now!"

"What? We can't there's…"

"We'll give you covering fire, now GO!" He looked at her, she frighten to death from all the firing. He grabbed her hand and took case with him. The same agent who took aim at Sasuke, saw him leaving the fire fight. "I'm following one of the survivors."

"Right…"

The Tyrant stop roaring as it prepared to attack, its tail stop whipping around and its mouth opens spitting out an acid type liquid. Naruto and Hinata stood frozen but then Zabuza grabbed them threw the above the tyrant and he was able to doge the acid with amazing speed. Naruto and Hinata got up and looked at Zabuza. "What are you two doing, RUN NOW!" He grabbed Hinata's hand and made a ran for it into the building. The tyrant looked at Naruto and Hinata but then Zabuza jumped on top of it wrapping his arms around its neck as it tried to free itself from him like a rampaging mustang.

Naruto and Hinata made it to the center of the police station where there where multiple rooms and a statue in the middle of the room. Naruto walked up to the statue looking at its eyes. "What is it Naruto?"

"Damn, there gone."

"What?"

"This is where the exit is but the two key stones that were in the eyes are gone. Damn it now we have to look for them in the station." Large crashing noises where heard where Zabuza and the Tyrant are at.

"Zabuza…We have to look for the key stones Hinata."

"What about Zabuza?"

"……Let just hope he survives from that thing."

"What about Sasuke, Sakura and the others?"

"…….Don't worry about them Hinata, Sasuke is with them, he's the best of us. So you don't need to worry about it." He place his hand on her shoulder even though she yelped from the fresh wound she still has. "Sorry about that…again." He kissed her shoulder and her forehead and they kept moving.

End Chapter


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Naruto or Resident Evil yada, yada, yada

**Resident Evil: Naruto**

**Chapter 7**

Zabuza was thrown into the wall he groaned as he got up, he wasn't hut to bad because of the virus inside him and the suit he's wearing now, he saw the tyrant preparing to attack. The tyrant charged at him, oh how sick and tired is he just by looking at that thing, smelling its breath and being thrown by it. So when the tyrant was only few feet away from he stick out his hand and used the power of the Fermium virus, he grabbed the tyrant's mouth holding it shut.

"Sir, the tyrant." Kabuto looked over one of the technicians shoulder and saw Zabuza, but he looked different, his eyes were red and he looked more like a neo human rather than a regular human. "Damn him…"

"Do you know what's wrong with him sir?"

Kabuto twitched thinking it was that virus, though Zabuza never talked about it and they just knew about this virus just two days ago, this why they wanted him dead. "…It's call the Fermium Virus, parts of the ingredients came from the Fermium compound and thus it's name. The virus is supposed to be the replacement of the B-Virus because of its uncontrollable power. Unfortunately it only works on humans and it's not as powerful as the B-Virus, but it has another purpose, it severs as the only cure for the B-Virus due to its more advance compounds. When someone is infected by this virus is unknown, but unfortunately Zabuza hid everything about the Fermium Virus and as well stole it, even though he was the one who created the virus. But never the less it belongs to Umbrella Inc. Order the tyrant to kill Zabuza, and if he finds any remnants of the Fermium Virus I want it to bring it to us."

"Yes sir." 

Zabuza threw the tyrant into the streets sliding into a building so hard that the entire building collapsed on top of it. "…Sir…"

"What is it?" Kabuto said sternly. "…The tyrant…two of its tails has been cut off…"

"What?!"

Zabuza walked back to the police station but then the rubble started to shake. He looked back as the tyrant crawled out of the rubble as two of its tails fell of. The tyrant started to act different, first he coughed up blood and shook his head violently, then it roared horribly and as he roar the nearest corpses started to head to the police station.

"Shit!" Zabuza then ran as far from the tyrant and the legions of corpses. "Fuck! Where are Naruto and Hinata?!"

Sasuke and Sakura kept running until they were being shot at. Sasuke grabbed Sakura and pulled them to a corner. When they were hiding a corpse crawled towards them, both saw the corpse crawling at them. Sasuke pushed Sakura away from the corpse and used the handle of the gun by hitting the corpse until it was dead. They breathed heavily and heard someone's foot steps coming closer to them. Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand pulling her next to him pulling out a suppressor attaching to his gun. He then hid the case underneath a pile of papers hoping the man won't find it. The foot steps became louder and louder. Sakura became frighten as sweat poured down her face. Sasuke's hand started to shake as his hand tightens the grip of his gun and also became sweatier. He could see the man's shadow as he cocked his gun and he moved closer to the corner slowly. Sasuke then moved cocking his gun pointing at the man and fired his gun at him, but it didn't penetrate his body armor and he kicked his gun out of his, kicking his face falling to the ground hard. "Sasuke!" Sakura yelled pulling out her gun and ready to fire at the man but he pushed her gun to another direction punching her landing next to Sasuke. He pointed the gun at them while taking his mask off.

"Hello Sasuke." Sasuke's heart froze, his entire body became limp as he saw his brother Itachi standing in front of him alive. "I-Itachi…"

"_He looks just like Sasuke…"_ thought Sakura

"No that's impossible I saw you killed yourself after you killed mom and dad."

"Yes you did, but I survive by a man who I owe my life, you know Albert Wesker don't you little brother?"

"Wesker!" With blind furry he tried to grab his second pistol hiding behind him but Itachi fired at Sakura only inches to her head. "Move little brother and I'll kill your girlfriend. Now where's the B-Virus?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Itachi fired again at Sakura this on her leg, she screamed in pain as Sasuke cursed him. "Tell me or I'll kill her!" Sasuke shot daggers at his brother but then stared at a pile of papers near to the corner. Itachi looked over to the pile and walked over there while pointing his gun at them. He removed the paper off the case and grabbed it and walked back to Sasuke and Sakura. "Thank you, now you die." Surprised Sasuke cover his body over Sakura's as Itachi cocked his gun, but then Itachi was shot at from behind. "Sasuke!" Sasuke looked over his shoulder, while covering Sakura, and saw Lee firing his automatic gun at him. "Mother Fucker!" Itachi cursed as he got away with the B-Virus and the CD.

Lee ran to Sasuke and Sakura. "Sasuke…" He looked at Sakura leg and took out a First Aid kit no bigger than a wallet. "Here, I'm going to look for that man and get the virus."

He took off as Sasuke tried to stop him. "Lee, wait! Damn it, he won't be a match for my brother."

"Sasuke…" He looked at Sakura with dismay. "I can take care of the wound myself, you go help Lee."

"What?! No way, I'm not leaving you here! You might get bitten by one of those corpses just like Hinata."

"Sasuke, I can take care of myself," she said sternly "Lee might need help." Sasuke hesitated he grabbed second gun and gave it to Sakura, and then he ran off.

"Kisame, this is Itachi, I have it pull out now!"

Kisame smiled underneath his helmet, he grabbed a grenade and threw it at them. Landing only a foot away from them; exploding nearly knocking them all out. Kakashi groan as he sees Kisame walking towards them. He aimed his gun at them. "Good bye." But then a corpse grabbed behind him, as he tried to get rid of him it bit him ripping his neck, blood spewed out of his neck as other corpses grabbed and started ripping him into pieces. Kakashi was able to come to his senses and was able to get the others back to their senses. They saw the horror of what these corpses can do after few were done dining on Kisame they turn they're attention to Kakashi and the others. They aimed their guns at them killing most of them but more and more came walking in. "Everyone, move out!" When they were about to move five dogs jumped through the window blocking they're path.

"Shit!" They all cursed as both fronts moved in. Everyone started to unload everything at both sides, most of the dogs were killed except for one who jumped at Kurenai, but then Asuma fired killing the dog. "Move!" Shouted Kakashi.

They then started to run, while firing at them, as the corpses followed.

Itachi ran, while carrying the case, as he notice there where more corpses than he suspected. "Fuck, why hasn't Kisame call back!?" He contacted Kisame again but he heard nothing but static. Itachi kicked the exit door open and ran up stairs to the roof. "Wesker this Itachi, I have the B-Virus." Then a bullet passes by his head. He turns to see Lee aiming his gun at him. "Drop the B-Virus or I'll shoot!" Itachi pulled out his and aimed it at him. "I said drop it!" Itachi didn't listen to him until he saw a couple of corpses coming behind him. Itachi didn't react to this, he drop his gun and the case down and raised his hands. Lee walked towards him, not lowering his guard until the two attacked him. As Lee tried to get the corpses off of him Itachi grabbed his gun from the ground and shot him in the head killing Lee instantly. He fell down as the corpses ripped him into pieces tearing his insides out. Sasuke came way to late to help Lee out. "NOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Sasuke shot the two corpses and he focuses his attention to Itachi throwing daggers from his eyes. "Itachi, I'll FUCKING KILL YOU!" Sasuke shot everything at him, but Itachi was able to doge and after Sasuke ran out of bullets Itachi took out his knife and held it to his neck. He then grabbed another knife throwing and stabbing it on the ground. He walked away only a few feet away from him. "Grab it and let's end this farce between us." Sasuke grabbed the knife and ran at him. Both knives made contact as they made remarkable knife moves. But then Itachi was able to out duel him knocking the knife out of his hand and slashing his knee. Sasuke fell to the ground aching but the pain. Itachi walked over to him holding his pistol and aiming it at his head.

"Good bye, little brother." He cocked his gun, but then tentacles came out of the buildings roof stabbing through his stomach and chest. Itachi coughed out blood and after being pulled in by whatever he was being attack he aimed his gun at the case. Sasuke grabbed the knife that he had and threw it at his head killing Itachi before he could have fired his weapon. He was then pulled in making a whole lot of blood squirting out of his body. Sasuke stood shaking by fear by whatever pulled his older brother through the roof.

"Sasuke!" He snapped out by the voice of Sakura. "Sakura!" He saw her limping, but then she froze by the sight of a dead Lee. "Sasuke…" She said trembling and scared. "What happen to Lee?"

"He tried to stop Itachi, but…damn him, why was he working for Wesker!"

"Wesker? Who is he?"

"He was once the leader of Alpha team, but after Jill and Carlos came back to Raccoon City, they told us that Wesker was an agent working for Umbrella. They said he was dead, but now Itachi says that he's still alive. I knew that there was something inhuman about him."

"How…"

"One day Naruto and I saw him killing a citizen without reason. Unfortunately he spotted us."

"Why didn't you two report him?"

Sasuke looked at her motionless.

Flashback

"Well, well, well if it isn't the two new rookies." Wesker held Naruto and Sasuke by the neck. "Damn you Wesker, why did you kill that man for?" said Naruto

"None of your business."

"We saw everything Wesker, we'll report you and you will be sentence to jail for your horrendous crime." said Sasuke

"Oh really, hey aren't you two dating two nurses?" Their eyes widen as they just want to kill him on the spot. "I'll tell you what, you two keep this a secret and I won't hurt you girlfriends got it."

They glared at him but agreed to his terms.

End Flashback

"Sasuke?"

"Uh, what sorry, what where you saying?"

"I said, why didn't you two report him?"

"…He said…never mind we have to keep moving."

"What a shame, Itachi and Kisame were such good help, possibly there's a way to bring them back from the dead; well at least I still have you in the inside. Retrieve the B-Virus and oh yes do get a sample of that tyrant's blood, with that creatures power our plans can finally be fulfill. Is that understood?"

End Chapter

Seriously you will all hate me who I am planning to betray them. I'm not giving any clues or guesses but you _will_ hate me. Believe it's the last person that you'll suspect.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Naruto or Resident Evil yada, yada, yada

**Resident Evil: Naruto**

**Chapter 8**

Kabuto paced back and forth, while looking over his technicians shoulders. "Sir, the boss wants to talk to you."

Kabuto turned facing his back on his technicians, speaking threw the head phones. "Yes sir…"

"Those two, who were with Zabuza, I want any information about them."

"Why are they so important?"

"Do not question me Kabuto."

"Yes sir, forgive me." He turns to his technicians. "Those two, I want any information about them!"

"Yes sir, I already have them sir."

"Good"

"First survivor Hinata Hyuga eldest daughter of Hiashi Hyuga: Status of her father unknown. Occupation: nurse, blood type: A, relatives: her uncle passed away when she was four, a cousin Neji Hyuga an F.B.I. agent and her younger sister Hanabi Hyuga, same occupation as she is."

"And the other?"

"Naruto Uzumaki eldest and only son of Minato Uzumaki: status deceased. Occupation a rookie officer who just started three months ago; grandparents Jiraya occupation commissioner of the Raccoon police station and Tsunade the head nurse of Raccoon Hospital. Status of this kid is unknown it seems that all background information has been erased after the death of his father."

"It doesn't matter I have enough information about that boy," Orochimaru chuckled silently. "Jiraya, I wonder if he's still alive, I doubt it, but the boy seems more resilient to the epidemic. I wonder why?"

"Do you know this man sir?"

"Jiraya and I were once classmates, during our time we befriended three others Ozwell, Marcus and Edward. Marcus, one of the friends we befriended, along with Jiraya found the formula to create a powerful virus that could cure cancer. Knowing that most of in the Corparation wanted to use virus for biological weaponry. Unfortunate he stole the virus and left our little gang of ours."

"Another—more—powerful virus?"

"Never mind, I want those two eliminated immediately."

"Yes sir." He turns to his technicians. "Those two, Naruto and Hinata, I want them eliminated is that understood!"

"Yes sir, complete control of the tyrant has been approved."

"Good order it to kill them."

"Yes sir."

Naruto and Hinata came closer to the cell room, for the past few minutes they haven't seen any corpse nor have they seen their comrades either. Even though they haven't seen anything unusual they still had this uneasy feeling, especially Hinata, she tremble with every second pass. Naruto tried to calm her by holding her hand or just having her close to him, but he couldn't blame her, this was nothing more but a horrible nightmare. But he was proud of her for just keeping her cool, she's stronger than he thought she was, but still just seeing those corpses can drive a man insane. He was used of seeing death but nothing like this, this is so much different.

"Naruto…" Hinata said so worry it worried him. "…these...jewels we're looking for…how do they look like?"

"One is a ruby with a small sapphire in the middle and the other is emerald with a diamond in the middle."

"…Do…you…know where they are?"

"My grandfather must have hid them one of them is hidden in storage near the prison cells." They arrived to the door that will lead them to the prison cells, when they entered the room it was completely dark that they couldn't even see anything just even an inch away. "I'll get the lights." He took out a set of key turning the lights on. And when they were on there were multiple of corpses in the prisons cells sticking their hands out trying to grab them, he looked at the wall seeing three dead police officers already bitten and looking just as pale as the corpses. "Holy shit…" said Naruto while Hinata shook in fear. Naruto went to her side, held her so she can stop shaking. "Naruto…I don't want to get bitten again…it was the worse experience of my life." She said while holding back her tears. He slightly kissed her holding her even tighter. "Hinata…I know this will be hard for you to hear, but we have to keep moving." She shook her head this was going to be difficult. On one side Naruto wants to get the hell out of Raccoon City in one piece and the same goes for everyone else, but on the other he doesn't want Hinata to get infected again. "Hinata…" She raised her head she then placed her hand on his cheek kissing his lips, which it seemed to last for five minutes, but in reality it was only thirty seconds. "I'm ready." He nodded and they faced the nightmare together. They held each others hand and started running into the room.

The corpse tried to move as they try to grab them as they try to pass as much through the bars, but couldn't. They finally made it to the end of the room unlocking it and closing it behind them. They huffed as they gasped for air. Hinata immediately gave Naruto a hug. "We made it." Hinata smiled at Naruto and he smiled back. "We need to keep moving." She nodded and they kept moving forward.

"Where are we Naruto?"

He looked around the room just trying to even look for a clue where they are. "For real I don't know." Then a loud crash was made in the next room. Naruto went in front of Hinata aiming his gun at the noise. The noise became louder and louder, sounding like a chainsaw, as the door in front of them started to bang, the suspense killed them however it was they just wanted him or her to leave, the door then bash open by an officer holding a chainsaw. The officer became mad killing anything or anyone in sight. He charged at them, Naruto grabbed Hinata and pulled to safety, he then slammed the chainsaw on a desk cutting in half. Naruto and Hinata landed on the floor, he raised his gun firing it at the mad man, but he wore bulletproof vest. "Shit!"

The man looked at them, with that insane face that he has and charged at them again. He then fired at his left wrist making him drop the chain saw. He yelled and cursed in pain as his blood poured out of his wrist. Naruto ran at him, jumping over the chainsaw, and punched him in the face. The man stepped back, but was able to regain balance, Naruto took out his gun, but the man grabbed his arm and his belt and flipped him over to the ground. He then pulled out a knife, but Naruto, still holding his gun, fired at his left ear and again he yelled. Naruto then side kicked knocking him down to the chainsaw as it started to cut his waist in half and he yelled in horrible pain. Hinata covered her eyes by the sight and Naruto stared at the horror as the man was being cut in half. Soon his entire waist was cut off and he died due to major blood loss. Naruto went to the man hopping he has spare ammo but found a keycard instead, Hinata looked at the grotesque sight. She felt dizzy but felt Naruto's arms around her. She covered her eyes while Naruto led her out of the room.

"Damn, never knew that one of these days I had to see that." He said quivering in fear.

"Na-Naru-to…" She too quiver in fear.

"Yeah Hinata?" Naruto tried to speak in a cool tone.

"That man, what did he have?"

"Some keycard, but I've never seen this keycard before. I wonder where this one goes to." When they entered in the officer's office they sighed as it was a dead end. "Damn it, now what?" He said so silently that Hinata couldn't hear him. They walked around the room hoping that they can find any clues. The room was a mess covered with stacks of paper work. "Wow, reminds me of my office…" They chuckled only a little but due to the situation that they are in it only lasted for a few minutes. "Well, we can't stay here and make jokes all day, let's search around the office hopefully we'll find one of the jewels." She nodded, Hinata search on the left side of the office while Naruto search on the right side. While searching Hinata accidentally knocked a pile of folders, which were on top of a red wood desk, to the ground, on the desk she found a strange looking device that seems to accept keycards. "Um Naruto…" He went over to the desk; he took out the keycard and slid it in the keyhole. A stack of papers tipped over and a large case rise from the ground. Naruto and Hinata walked over opens the case revealing that it had both keystones they were looking for. "Great we found the keystones. Let's go Hinata." She nodded and when they were about to go back to the statue loud crashes from the cell room. Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her behind him and aimed his gun at the door. Hinata pulled out her gun she started to shake as she was scared of what might be on the other side of the door. Then the door exploded as the Tyrant ran towards them with full force. It ran at a surprised Hinata, as she is too surprised and scared to move. _"No; not this time! Not ever!"_ Naruto covered Hinata by using his body as a shield. The Tyrant then slashed Naruto's back he screamed at the top of his lounges by the painful slash, Hinata mute and deaf couldn't process what was going on right now until she heard Naruto's screams. "NARUTO!"

She raises her gun and started firing at the Tyrant's head. The Tyrant stepped back as it was being shot multiple times at the head. Finally with the last bullet shot out to the center of its brain and the tyrant fell down dead. Or is it?

Even after the laid there dead Hinata still pulled the trigger, until Naruto placed his hand over hers. "Hinata…" He said weakly as blood slowly trickles out of his wound. "…its dead calm down." After saying those words she stopped pulling the trigger and the gun fell on the ground hard. Naruto couldn't support himself; he fell to his knee coughing out blood. "Naruto!" She laid him on his stomach and checked the scar wound. "I-I don't know if you're infected or not Naruto?" She had trouble saying the sentence, tears fell from her eyes and she couldn't stop the flow of tears.

"I am, I'm infected. I can feel it coursing through my veins." He coughed up blood he then looked at his blood and it did looked different, black smudges were mixed with the red blood. He manage to get up but with Hinata deeply concern for him he had to do it slowly. "Naruto, don—We need to find Zabuza, he'll know what to do."

"…I-I don't" He coughed up more blood this time there is black blood then red. "Hinata…" He looked at her as though he was going to miss her. "I want you-" He paused and it was an uneasy and uncomfortable pause for Hinata. "I want you to kill me now!" He said quietly, Hinata widen her eyes as those words kept circling around her head. "N-no…No…" She said trembling as she started to back away from Naruto.

"Hinata…" Tears started to pour his eyes. "Sooner or later I'm going to die, and the first person I'm going to kill is you. I don't want that, so you have to kill me." She shook her head and kept repeating the word 'no', she started to back into a corner and started to cry. Naruto got up weakly his body felt like he was carrying a load of bricks on his back. Not only that his ligaments started to feel different too, as though they were constricting making it difficult for him to move around. He limped to Hinata and fell to the ground. "Hinata…please…" Moans from the tyrant were heard both jolted their heads at the tyrant.

"Sir!"

"What is it?"

"The tyrant, it lost another pair of tails!"

"What?! Damn it, how?"

"It was shot at and died during the gun fire. Every time this thing dies it just keeps on loosing tails and grows smarter and more difficult to control…"

"_So this is why the B-Virus was a failure, it requires a carrier for the infected. The carriers are the tails, pulsing large amount of the B-Virus into the Tyrant's veins, making it dumber and easier to control._ Project Tyrant 009 has been a failure gentleman, cancellation of the project must be abolished or the Tyrant will be release into the world sending all the proof to take us down…Yes sir I understand." He looked at his technicians. "Code Delta:Zero:Five:One:Three:Omega."

"Yes sir…"

"Sir!"

"What?"

"One of the survivors is infected by the B-Virus."

"Result?"

"We haven't got any information about the infection stages of the B-Virus sir." He said slowly and worried for his life. "When have we ever…B-Virus…send me my chopper and call the best men in the camp."

"Yes sir!"

Naruto and Hinata looked in horror as the Tyrant slowly got off the ground and walked towards them. It crackled evilly giving Hinata chills down her spine. Naruto's surprised face became angry and frustrated; he doesn't want this thing to hurt Hinata. "So you are the one who is now infected by my virus, lucky you." It spoke a raspy scratched voice and drool poured down his mouth.

"Lucky me," He said in a sharp tone. "I don't think being infected is lucky. You bastard!" He tried to get up but his entire body is constricted for some strange reason.

"You can't move boy, the virus constricts your body is now evolving into a more powerful entity. That weak human form is no match for what awaits you. Let it grow inside of you; let it feast your old body for your new. Become stronger rather than weaker."

"What are you talking about?" He looked at Hinata and she still is frozen by surprise.

"After, coming here I accidentally open those cell doors that kept the corpse in check. Now they are coming here, the good news is you will not be eaten by them, due to the fact that the B-Virus will hide you from them. But the bad…" He looked at Hinata and Naruto did the same.

"Don't you dare hurt Hinata, you mother fucking bastard!"

"Such language and me hurting her, no she'll die not by my hands, but by the rotten corpses that are now coming to this very room."

"Shut up you mon—" He clutch his heart as the virus traveled into his heart feeling like a thousands of daggers stabbed his heart and double of the amount stabs his heart. When he was aching of pain Hinata snapped back to reality and held Naruto in her arms. She noticed the Tyrant standing only a few feet from them, but rather focused on Naruto instead. The Tyrant crackled ill, thinking this was the dumbest thing ever. "Humans and their faith of love, thinking it can cure everything." He crackled again. "How despicable and amusing."

"Be quiet!" Hinata snapped she looked at the grotesque which was the Tyrant. "Tell us, how to cure the virus…"

The Tyrant laughed thinking she was joking around. "My girl, there is no such cure." She grabbed Naruto's shot gun and aimed it at the Tyrant's head. It started to laugh knowing that wouldn't work; he'll just come back and kill her or infect her. "If the first time didn't work then how will the second time do much progress for you child?" Hinata twitched as her hand holding the shot gun started to shake. In the other room moans and groans could be heard and with the corner of its eyes he knew that the army corpses are near by. "This is where I must depart, good luck girl." He walked off with what remaining tails he had left flaying in the air, laughing in madness. Hinata held the aching Naruto tightly, tears formed in her eyes knowing that there was no where to hide or escape this time, she's going to be infected once again.

End Chapter


	9. Chapter 9

Zabuza ran to room to room, the same rooms that Naruto and Hinata explored, and still had no idea where they might be. During his run he could smell something familiar, the ill smell of B-Virus blood. "What is that…The Tyrant…" He hid behind a desk, the Tyrant walked pass Zabuza, not knowing that he was in the room. Zabuza looked at the Tyrant and notice that he was missing a couple of tails. _"Damn, that thing must be smarter now. I have to find those two."_

Hinata held the pained Naruto in her arms. "Hinata…" Naruto said in pain. "You-you have to leave now…or…those corpses…wi-will kill you."

"Naruto…where, there's no way out of this room, and I can't leave you here alone."

"Don't worry about me Hinata, this virus makes me invisible to them."

The moans and groans from the corpses, which scared Hinata very much, coming closer and closer into the room, she's running out of time and knew it. "Hinata, you have to leave now! Don't worry about me, they won't hurt me, but they will to you, so go!" She shook in fear remembering the time she got bitten, pain of the bite mark came back. She grasped her shoulder and it started to bleed. She looked at her love one last time and nodded. She got up slowly and was about to look for a way out, but the problem was that there was no way out. The moans became louder, if she could close the door she would have done so already, but thanks to Tyrant the doors were demolished and there was nothing in the room to block her from them.

"Naruto…" She panicked. "There's no way out!" All of a sudden the noises became so loud that they sounded they were in the room, she turns and saw the corpses walking into the room. "Hinata, grab the shotgun!" Naruto yelled, so wanting to protect her from them, but couldn't. The damn virus coursing through his veins rejects all movement and there was nothing he can do but watch. Hinata grabbed the shotgun and aimed it at the closes corpse, unfortunate the corpse pulled the shotgun away from her and grabbed her. She struggle and yelled out for help, the corpse then threw her to the ground far from Naruto. They all came at her, she curled up trying to get far from them, but it did little good. Next she tried to grab the nearest thing to protect her, but there was nothing close to her. She whimpered as she could see hunger for her blood in their eyes and wanting to tear her apart. One of the corpses grabbed her by the arm, she struggle to set herself free, but another grabbed her by the other, but successfully freed herself from both. They then all piled onto her making it difficult for her to move. Finally one grabbed her right arm, she tried to release from its grip, but unfortunate she got bitten, not by the one who's grabbing her, but by random. She screamed in pain and another bit her on the same bitten shoulder, they then started to tear her shirt off, which was difficult. She screamed in pain and horror as they tried to bite her, already she got bitten five times, twice on the arms once on the shoulder and another on her left leg.

"Hinata! HINATA!" Naruto yelled, tears appeared from his eyes as he could hear her screams. "Fuck you motherfucker bastards!" He tried to get up, but by doing it his body received so much pain he spit out more black blood. He yelled in pain as he tried to do it again and again and again. "Fuck! Fuck! FUCK! Fuck, why can't I fucking move my fucking body!" He started to cry knowing there's nothing he can do to save her, he can still hear her screams and cries for help and cursed some more because he can't do anything. He looked at the pile of corpses and saw them being pushed away. Hinata came out of the pile bleeding like no other. She held her right hand on her bleeding bitten neck, her side had been bitten, but not to deep, her legs had been bitten multiple times and so has her arms. She slid to Naruto trying to grasp his hand for comfort and he tried to reach her, even with all the pain inside of him. But before they could hold hands she was pulled back by the corpses, she screamed for his name and he screamed for hers. "Fuck, fucking damn! LET GO OF HER YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!" Until that point he didn't cared anything about himself now and is willing to get up, even if it means death. He grasped the ground pushing him up, but only to fail. "Fuck!!!!!! Someone help!!!" He screamed in pain as his body started to change, he could now move, but consumed in pain. His head started to bleed and as well his fingers, underneath the finger nails, started to bleed. He never felt so much pain in his life. Until finally it all went away. He got up from the ground, his eyes glowed with red amber color, his teeth sharp and long, his mouth drooled with his black blood. He roared like a monster and came at the corpses, ripping their heads off, killing everyone of them.

All was left was a really badly wounded, near dead, Hinata. "Na-Naru-to…" She said silently. Tears poured out from her eyes, she was so much in pain even talking hurts. "Hinata…" Tears poured out of his eyes as he return back to normal, but there was still pain from his head. He fell to the ground holding his head as it started to bleed. "Naruto…" She tried to get up seeing what wrong, but stopped by Naruto. "Please…" He said consumed with grief, tears kept pouring out and couldn't stop. "don't get up, listen, we're going to find Zabuza, he must know what to do…"

She shook her head knowing that she would be dead by then and turned into a corpse. "Naruto, can you promise me?"

"Anything…"

She looked at the shotgun and he looked at it. "No-no-no! I won't do it Hinata, you're going to be alright Hinata, trust me. Please don't tell me to kill you Hinata. I love you."

"I love you too Naruto…but I don't want to become one of those soulless flesh eating monsters. Please don't let me turn into one, Naruto." Tears poured out of her eyes. Naruto kept shaking his head not wanting to think about killing her. "Please…Naruto…"

He then stopped and looked at her with a smile. "Where ever you go Hinata, I'll follow." Her eyes widen, she didn't want to hear that from him, she wanted him to live a long good life. "Naruto, no wait don't. You still have a life to live…"

"Hinata, how can I live without you next to me? I won't leave your side Hinata. I love you so much I'm willing to kill myself just so I can be with you."

"Naruto…"

"NARUTO!!!" Zabuza shouted in the hallway. Naruto gleefully shouted back so loud that the entire city could have heard him. "Hinata, just hold on a little bit more alright." She nodded slightly. Zabuza barge in the room and notice a large scar on his back, but also notice Hinata badly hurt. "Naruto, what happen here?" Naruto tried to say what happen, he told him about the Tyrant and that he became paralyzed when he got infected, finally he told about Hinata being nearly killed by corpses and something different happen to him during the assault. While Naruto explain what just happen, Zabuza took out a couple of vials. He took out the Anti-Virus, Fermium Virus, B-Virus and the T-Virus. "What are those?"

"Viruses…" Lastly he took an empty vial. He first grabbed the B-Virus and injected into her. "The B-Virus is the only thing that might heal and save her.

"What? B-Virus!"

"Don't worry I'll make sure to give her the Fermium Virus." After he injected the B-Virus into her she yell in pain as her body miraculously healed her wounds and started to change her body, just like Naruto. Naruto looked in pain, knowing what he had to go through with that virus. She yelled more in pain and started to spit out black blood. "Now, the next phase…" He injected the Fermium and Anti-Virus into the empty and injected into her. The pain finally relived her, she heavily breathed wanting all this to stop. "One more Hinata just hold on." Naruto grasped his hand tightly. The bear of seeing her in pain aches him as much when he was infected. Zabuza injected the T-Virus and Anti-virus in an empty vial and injected into her. After the injection she fainted. "What happen to her?" He held her in his arms. "Nothing, it's just that she was injected so much…she just needs some rest." He nodded, Hinata rested her head on his shoulder, he kissed her slightly thankful that she's alright. "Now what?" said Naruto.

"We have to wait till she wakes up." He injected the Fermium Virus in Naruto curing him from the B-Virus. Naruto sighed of relief; he then took out a photo of him, Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura, out of his wallet. "Zabuza, my friends are in the station too, can you find them please." He looked at the picture and nodded. "In that case, here take these two key stones they go into a statue in the main entrance." He grabbed the case and looked at the keystones. He then remembers the statue in the main entrance. He nodded and left to find the others. Naruto sighed he caressed her hair and kissed her lips thankful that she's alright.

Wesker viewed the images in front of him and found out about Naruto and Hinata. He notices something different about them. He rewinds the video and found out that both are now infected with the Fermium Virus. Wesker sighed when he saw the image of an Umbrella helicopter coming down on the Station. "This will be a problem to our organization." He said while grasping tightly on his chair's arm. A blinker on his chair flashed red. Activating the blinker he listens to his agent through his earphone hearing of his agent's plans on getting the virus. "I'll send the chopper to the roof top of the Police Department. You better have the virus when it gets there, understood."

Sasuke and Sakura grieved for Lee and left the rooftop, as they went down the stairs they ran into Kakashi and his team. "Kakashi! Gai!!!" Gai looked at them and notice that Lee wasn't with them. "Where's Lee?"

They tried to say something, but a loud roar came out of nowhere. They looked down and a monstrous creature crawled eerily on the stairs. It looked like a leached man that had tentacles on its back, its eyes were not in the right place, one had it's on its forehead and the other had it lowered by a few millimeters where it should be. Its mouth opens like an oval shape with a couple of tentacles sticking out of it. Frighten of it they all start shooting at it, the monster ached in pain with every bullet shot, but the creature threw his hand like a whip hitting Iruka. "Iruka!" Shouted Anko, she aimed at the head of the Leach Man and fired, exploding its head.

"Iruka, you alright?" said Kakashi

"Yeah, I'm alright, it didn't went threw the Kevlar."

Everyone sighed in relief, but then another roar, with a dead sound, came from down stairs. "What was that?!" Shouted Sakura

The stairs started to shook, making everyone uneasy that the stairs might break. "We have to go up to the roof!" Sasuke and Sakura hesitated, remembering about Lee, as the Kakashi and his men moved up. "Sasuke, Sakura, move now!" Yelled Kakashi

They started moving up, but before they could get to the roof the stairs started to shake again. "Damn…" The stairs started break away from the wall as it started to break into small pieces. The group move as fast as they can to the roof, Sasuke looked behind him and saw a creature, covered with chains, spikes and tentacles flaying through the air. It looked more beastly than human, similar to the Chimera. They finally reached to the roof, but by Gai's surprise he saw Lee dead on the ground. "Lee…LEE!!" The others saw him on the ground. Sasuke and Sakura didn't want to see his dead corpse. Gai ran to him, but then only a few feet away from his corpse the creature came out of the floor. "Stay away from him you monster!" Gai aimed his gun at it and started firing. The creature roared in pain as bullets went into its head nearly killing it. But then it opens its mouth and fired a projectile spike aiming at his head. He had no time to react; his rage blinded him from his senses and went through his head killing Gai. "GAI!!!" Kakashi shouted, he aimed his grenade launcher at it and fired at its mouth exploding it into million pieces. Kakashi twitched, angry that he couldn't have done anything for Gai. He turns to Sasuke grabbed him by the collar and pulled him to his face. "What happen here, what happen to Lee?!"

"…Itachi killed him I came too late to help out." He turned his sight away from Kakashi's. Kakashi gripped his collar tighter. "I let your friend live. I let that girl live and this is how you repay me!" He threw him to the ground hitting his head to the door. Kakashi glared at them, so angry of the situation he couldn't stop breathing hard. His teammates in the other hand didn't worry about worry about them except for their dead comrades, except for Anko, worried about Kakashi. "Kakashi…" He looked at still having an anger expression. He wanted to lift that expression off his face and focus on leaving the city with the Virus. But now, having doubts that if all this is worth losing friends. After all his hope left him the sound of a chopper lifted his hopes. He looked up and saw it approach landing in the streets. He ran to the edge of the roof and saw the Umbrella logo on it. Umbrella soldiers, but these soldiers look different than a normal Umbrella soldiers, and Kabuto walked out of it and entered into the department.

"Where to sir…?" Kabuto looked at his arm, holding a portable computer tracking any infected B-Virus. "20 meters due northeast." The soldiers moved out, Kabuto was about to, but stop and looked up. "Shit…" He walked away from the edge and turn to see Anko holding the case. "Kakashi, what is it?"

"Umbrella is here, we have to move." Kakashi was about to round up his team and the others, but then Anko got in front of him. "Wait Kakashi, what if we stay here, they didn't saw us when they came here, or did they?"

"I suppose not, but I wouldn't take the risk we have to move." Anko lowered her head she didn't want to lose another teammate or friend. She looked at him and nodded, but it didn't look like a very hopeful nod. Kakashi went to his team and told them about the situation and Anko went to Sasuke and Sakura and did the same. "Anko, I don't, I don't know if we can go any further." She said in despair and the same went for Sasuke. Losing their two friends and losing Kakashi teammate hit both hard. "Listen, I know how both of you are feeling now. I lost a friend too-" She having trouble of saying that sentence without trying to remember Ibiki. "If you want to find your friends, Sasuke and Sakura, you have to keep moving or you'll regret it for the rest of your life." They nodded, but with a hopeless node. Kakashi and his team began to move. "Are you alright Kurenai?" Said Asuma

"Yes, I'm alright." He kissed her lightly on her lips and placed his hand on her stomach. "I don't want to lose you and our child."

"Don't worry love, you won't." She kissed him softly and he kissed her back, after the kiss they return back to their team and continue to their mission. When Kakashi pass by Sasuke and Sakura he sternly looked at them and they did the same at him. When he got to the stairs he pulls out a wire tying it on the handle and sliding to the floor, the others followed along with Sasuke and Sakura. Kakashi sternly looked at them when those two pass by him.

"Now where Kakashi?" said Asuma

Kakashi slowly look over the corners hardly seeing any corpses or Umbrella soldiers. "Coast is clear. Let's keep mov-." Kakashi raise his rifle in the air hearing a tapping noise, a can appeared from the floor exploding stunning Kakashi and the others and dropping to the ground. "Sasuke, what's happening?"

"Uh, I don't know. I can't move. Wait what's that noise?" Foot steps softly pounded the ground but no one was in sight when suddenly a man wearing nothing but black and a gas mask appear out of nowhere. He knelt down and took the case, carrying the B-Virus, and left using the wire to go up the roof. "No—! damn—it!" shouted Kakashi trying to raise his rifle up to the agent, but couldn't.

A helicopter, bearing no logo of Umbrella, landed on the roof top of the building. Agent X jump on the helicopter and stick his hand out grabbing another invisible agent in. "Wesker we have the B-Virus."

"Excellent, unfortunate Umbrella influence on us is to great, return to the Organization and we'll plan the next phase of our mission."

The soldiers of Umbrella swiftly move about in the station with Kabuto behind them, with two soldiers guarding him, guiding them to Naruto. While guiding them he notices, on his computer gauntlet, another person infected with the B-Virus. Not surprise to see another reading of infection he simply smiled and tell his soldiers to keep moving. When the soldiers enter in the next room they immediately went into formation. Kabuto walked in and smile. "Zabuza, good to see you."

"I whish I could say the same, but I don't, Kabuto."

"Sir, what are your orders?" said the leader.

"Keep moving, find those two subjects."

"Yes sir." When they were about to move a blast of fire appear behind Zabuza. "You're not leaving." The soldiers aimed their rifles at him ready to fire until Kabuto lowered their rifles and told them to leave. They moved into the next room leaving Kabuto and Zabuza behind. Kabuto has his usual smile on, the one that Zabuza really hates because it just creeps' him out. "Soldiers huh, but not any other soldiers, Praetorian soldiers."

"You know the project?"

"Infect the T-Virus on the original host, the original plans were to clone cells that can cure cancer, but instead you use it to clone the virus inside the man and evolve the virus to its highest. Basically Umbrella made a bunch of "Super Soldiers" order only to the highest officials of the company."

"Heh you have such knowledge Zabuza Momochi."

"That's because you stole it from my file. It was my project!"

"Oh yeah, now I remember. You wanted to use the project to replicate cells and cure cancer, while I use it in a more formal and necessary reasons."

"Necessary, there's no reason that my project you stole is necessary, warfare and death those are not necessary reasons to use my project."

"Well at least they're not as independent as the original host."

"Damn you." Zabuza charged at him ready to punch him in the face when Kabuto quickly dodge him like no ordinary human being and tapped his shoulder making his entire arm limp. Zabuza slid on the floor with his arm limp. "Damn you, what did you do to my arm!"

"Heh, you should know, since you know most of the viruses in Umbrella. Or do you?" Kabuto then move toward him like a bullet and round house kick to his stomach hard making him cough out blood. He removed the bandages, covering his mouth, spitting out blood. "How pathetic, even with the Fermium Virus you're not all powerful aren't you Zabuza." He walks to a desk ripping its leg off and making a steak and walked back to Zabuza. He grabbed his head knee his chin knocking him nearly out. Again Zabuza coughed out more blood Kabuto kicked him laying on the floor and raise the wooden stake and stabbed him to the heart. Again he coughed out more blood and slowly died. Kabuto chuckled and order his soldiers to come back on the search. His soldiers walk up to him and they began moving out again.

Naruto quietly rested on the wall with his arm wrap around Hinata and her head lying on his shoulder. Kabuto and his Praetorian Soldiers walk in the room with tranquilizer gun. The soldiers had their lights shining on their faces making the two twitches. "What?" They both said after being shot by tranquilizer darts. "Nar…uto." Hinata first pass out. "Hina…ta…" And next he pass out. Kabuto smiled and order his men to bring the coffins in. They brought two hibernation coffins and laid both of Naruto and Hinata in them and finally sealing the coffins. "Sir the package is secure."

"Good, move out."

"Yes sir." The soldiers lifted the coffins and exited out of the station. Kabuto walk back to the room where he and Zabuza fought, he looked down on the ground and saw that he has disappeared along with the steak. He narrows his eyes shifting his eyes and finally left the room with much anger. He exited out of the station seeing his soldiers lifting the coffins into the helicopter. "Sir, the package is in."

"Good, it's time to go." Kabuto jump in the helicopter and the soldiers jump in lastly. The helicopter hovered up the ground and flew out of the city. Zabuza steadily walk out of the station seeing them leaving with Naruto and Hinata. He grasp the wall tightly and cursing at himself. "Naruto, Hinata I'm sorry." He then walked back in the station looking at the picture and at the keystones.

End Chapter


End file.
